Team Rose Unite
by SHOTGUN Jake
Summary: Marine, Amy, Cream and Blaze finished fighting off the pirates (As in Sonic Universe #58 "Not released yet") This is my version of what happens afterwards: Tails finds himself a love interest in Cream, after her being away for so long, Cream also developed a love interest in Tails, but do they ever become Boyfriend and girlfriend? and will Cream be a freedom fighter?


**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

**This is going to be based on Sonic Universe #58 (I know, isn't out yet, look at the date) I love Team rose, still unsure about all the pirates names, but I'ma leave that part out, a new feature to my fan fictions from now, not current stories chapters, will be:**

_"I like Cream" _**Will mean thoughts, I thought bold writing described surroundings, I used them to break up the story a bit, but made it look bad, so apologies if you noticed that, and where I use lines in the story, it means it's a new scene, or current day scene from another third person view**

* * *

**Cream, Amy, Marine and Blaze are back on land, unsure of where their location is, they were happy that Blaze got the Sol Emerald back.**

"Congratulations Blaze, where are you going to go now?" Amy asked, Blaze looked at the Emerald, and sighed

"Back home... I need a rest after that" Blaze referred to the long battle between her and the pirates

"I'm still bleedin outraged by them damn pirates for destroying ma ship" Marine interrupted, Blaze continued

"Anyway... I shall be going now" Blaze replied, Cream gave her a hug, as Marine gave her a thumbs up, Amy just gave her a hand shake

"One of me best mates... when I had my ship" Marine frowned, as Blazed pulled away Cream, she faced Amy

"You ever going to get a boyfriend? I already have one" Amy replied, Blaze blushed slightly

"Uh... not sure yet" Blazed replied, then Cream tugged her arm

"Ms. Blaze, I'm-I'm going to miss you" Cream got pulled into a hug by Blaze

"I'll miss you too, Cream... I'll visit one day again, for now... I'll be princess of my home land" Blazed pulled away from the hug and moved away from them, as flames formed around her "Goodbye guys" Blaze let a tear out, and then stopped what she was doing, Cream, Amy and Marine gasped

"Ms. Blaze?" Cream interrupted, Blaze looked up at them and smiled

"I don't exactly want to leave you guys, just so I can go home" Blaze frowned "Then again... there is one guy I miss, and hope comes b-" Blaze was interrupted by a portal, then showing Silver The Hedgehog walking into it, and stepping out into the world Blaze is current in "Back..." Blaze was amazed to see her companion again, Cream, Amy and Marine were confused

"B-Blaze!?" Silver noticed, the two stared at each other "So uh... how you been Blaze?" Silver asks while he scratches the back of his head

"I've been fine, had a few problems before" Blaze replied "You Silver?" Blaze asks

"Yeah, not bad, had the toughest battle of my life, getting these core thingies back" Silver replied, the 2 shook their head of thoughts

"Hey, I know that look" Amy interrupted, they all looked at her "Yeah, you two are in love" Amy pointed out, Blaze and Silver scratched the back of their heads as they blushed

"Uh... actually, that's why I'm here Blaze... I've missed you an-" Silver got interrupted by Blaze placing her index finger on Silvers lips

"I've missed you, and I love you too" Blaze kissed him deeply on the lips, Marine and Amy stared as Cream and Cheese looked away

"Shield your eyes Cheese" Cream demanded

"Chao chao" Cheese replied, Amy laughed after Blaze and Silver pulled from the kiss, then hugging each other, Cream looked again and noticed it's fine, Cheese uncovered his eyes and noticed that too, Amy then approached Cream

"So Cream, got your eyes on anyone?" Amy asked, Cream shook her head, Amy looked over at Marine "Got your eyes on anyone Marine?" Amy asked, Marine blushed from the thought but then frowned and shook her head

"Nah-ah, I mean... Tails was cute" Marine replied, this sparked a thought in Creams head, and made her frown "It's not like I like him in the way to love him... but there are the bad points... 1. I don't date men, 2. I don't want to date a man, 3. I prefer males of my species" Marine replied, Cream felt like she had a chance with Tails

_"Why am I feeling this?... I'll ask Amy about it" _Cream thought "Hey Ms. Amy?" Cream asked calmly, Amy turned around and smiled

"Yes Cream?" Amy answered, Cream smiled and blushed "What the?" Amy noticed her blushing "You do have your eyes on someone don't you" Amy asked, Cream nodded

"Yeah... but I miss Mr. Ta- I mean, him" Cream replied

"Chao chao..." Cheese added

"We'll find out loves one day, even though I don't know who's yours is, but you will" Amy assured Cream, Silver and Blaze interrupted

"You guys need a ride home?" Silver asked, they all nodded

"Yes please Mr. Silver" Cream replied, Silver used his telekinesis ability on the other 4, whilst he flied. He then carried them to what looked like the island where all of Creams and Amy's friends live "Thanks Mr. Blaze" Cream spoke calmly, as Silver put the 4 down

"No problem..." Silver scratched the back of his head as a thought came to mind "I may be a time traveler... but, is it possible to get a Freedom Fighter member ship?" Silver asked

"I was wondering that" Cream added, as she blushed, Amy looked between the two

"Hmm, Silver yes, but Cream... are you willing to resort to violence?" Amy asked, Cream was shocked by the question at first, but realized what a Freedom Fighters duty was

"I-I don't know" Cream replied, then frowned, Amy smiled

"Don't worry, you'll have the easy job, to save Mobians" Amy replied, Cream frowned again

"I want to help though" Cream asked, Amy frowned but then snapped her fingers

"If it's what you really want to do, you'll have to ask your mother first" Amy replied

"Uh-huh!" Cream replied cheerfully

"Are you guys done yet?" Marine interrupted, Amy and Cream looked at her

"Yeah, for now" Amy replied

"Good, is there anywhere me and Blaze could stay?" Silver asked, Amy shrugged her shoulders

"Dunno, you can fly cant you?" Amy pointed out, Silver frowned, and groaned

"Okay, I can..." Silver replied, Amy chuckled

"No! I cant" Blaze interrupted, they all looked in shock at her "I-I have to go, I'm worried about my people, goodbye guys" Blaze said and then started to disappear

"BLAZE!, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE" Silver shouted, he ran into the flames and disappeared with her

"Hu-UH" Amy felt someone hold onto her, she noticed it was Cream

"I'm scared, and sad... where did Ms. Blaze and Mr. Silver go?" Cream asked, Amy shook her head

"Somewhere safe, with Blaze's people" Amy replied, Cream smiled and let go of her

"Come on guys, I want to explore this island already" Marine interrupted

"Sure, coming with Cream?" Amy asked, Cream nodded

* * *

They have now arrived at Tails' house, for a quick visit, Cream knocked on the door nervously

"Wow, Tails is really good at building" Marine pointed out, Cream blushed thinking of Tails, Amy noticed this

"Ah-ha, I knew it" Amy said to Cream

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tails answered, they all look at him, noticing he had oil on his yellow fur

"We came to see how you are Tails, and we bought Marine with us" Cream replied, still blushing. Tails looked towards Marine

"Hey Tails, uh... I have a job for you, and please forgive me for what happened out there" Marine replied, Tails stood there confused

"Well... come on in" Tails let the girls walk in, Cream was standing behind Tails, and decided to give him a hug

"I've missed you Tails... we almost died out there" Cream answered, Tails looked down at her and gave her a hug

"I've missed you too Cream, and is that what happened?" Tails asked, Cream nodded, then Marine interrupted them by clearing her throat

"Yeah, about that... uh, the ship you made us got destroyed... can you build a new one?" Marine asked, Tails turned around and pulled from the hug

"Sure, it's no problem, I designed it for sailing across sea's, not for battle" Tails pointed out

"Oh" Marine replied "Alright, if it's okay with you sugar, build me one that does both" Tails blushed

"Okay Marine, you guys need anything else?" Tails asked, Cream's shoulders were grabbed by Amy

"Cream needs something" Amy interrupted, as she pushed Cream towards Tails

_"She's beautiful... wait, why am I thinking this? what is this__"_ Tails thought, he then blushed as Cream got closer "What do you need Cream? I'm happy to help" Tails asked, he knelt down at Creams height, she then grabbed his hands

"Can you teach me how to be a Freedom fighter like you? Please" Cream asked

_"That ain't what I had in mind, but it'll do" _Amy thought

"Sure, Sonic will be teaching you, but I'll cheer you on and help you" Tails replied, Cream hugged Tails again

"Thank you" Cream replied, Tails hugged back for a second, but then pulled away, Marine was standing at the window in his kitchen, looking at a weird looking pool outside

"Hey Tails, what's that?" Marine asked, Tails walked over to her and looked out the window

"Ah yes, that... it's a relaxation thing, called a hot tub" Tails replied "If you want, I can start it up... but you girls need a swimming costume on first"

"So... you relax in it?" Cream interrupted, Tails nodded

"Yeah" Tails opened the door and walked outside to the hot tub, he pulled off the cover and shown a big hot tub, full of water and steps inside it, the rabbit and hedgehog were amazed at the design, it looked modern

"Wow" Cream and Amy exclaimed

"Watch'a waiting for girls, get changed already" Marine interrupted as she pulled out her two piece swimming costume

"OH GOSH, please do that inside" Tails covered his eyes, but peeked through them, Marine noticed this and laughed, then walked into Tails' house "What about you two?" Tails asked, as he uncovered his face

"Cheese, you wait here with Tails, we all came with out costumes, just in-case our clothes got too heavy from being wet" Cream replied, Amy nodded and then grabbed Creams hand and ran into the house. Marine then came out, Tails' jaws dropped, she wore the green two piece swimming costume

"Like it?" Marine asked, Tails nodded "Great" Marine then took her shoes off and got into the hot tub, Tails took his shoes off, then his gloves and sat down next to her in the hot tub "I needed this after what happened" Marine finally spoke, Tails laughed once

"Yeah, that's what I've been doing, after a mission" Tails added, Marine then looked at him strangely

"Say... Tails, you think Cream's a sweet girl?" Marine asked, Tails was shocked at the question, he blushed bright red

"Uh... yeah, of course" Tails replied

"Great" Marine answered "You two would be a great couple then"

"W-what? why?" Tails replied, Marine smiled

"She likes you" Marine replied, just as she said that, the two girls appeared, Tails looked over at them, Amy was wearing a white polka dot, and pink two piece bikini, and Cream wore a one piece with orange on

"C-come in guys" Tails said nervously, Cream sat down next to Tails, as Amy sat opposite Marine

"Why are you so nervous Tails?" Cream asked without thinking

"I-I'm not, you're just... so beautiful, in that costume... I'M A PERV, excuse me please" Tails got out the hot tub and shook the water of his fur, then ran into his house

"How could he think such a thing? boys like girls right?" Cream asked, Amy and Marine nodded "I'll go talk to him" Cream got out the hot tub, and picked up a towel near her, then dried herself. She walked into Tails' house seeing him crying in the corner of his living room, he covered his face with his knees and tails, Cream sat down next to him, then place an arm around him

"What?" Tails looked up, noticing it was Cream, he smiled for a second "Please forgive me... I-I don't mean to be so weird" Tails spoke to Cream, Cream shook her head

"Tails, it isn't weird, it's natural... I like you a lot Tails... you're cute" Cream replied, Tails blushed as he looked into Creams eyes, they stared at each other for 30 seconds, but Tails then broke the gaze

"Thanks Cream... you can go back now" Tails replied, then planting his head between his legs, Cream grabbed his arm

"Not without you, come on" Cream pulled Tails back up, and then hugged him, Tails hugged back feeling nervous about making physical contact with her, Tails was shaking "Tails? what's wrong?" Cream asked as she pulled away from the hug, she noticed his shaking movements

"I-I... sorry" Tails replied, Cream shook her head

"It's fine Tails" Cream assured Tails, Tails took her hand and walked with her towards the hot tub, Marine and Amy were having a conversation whilst Cream and Tails got into the hot tub, Cream realized something when she was in there _"It's because we're all girls, I know it" _Cream thought, she lent over to Tails and whispered "Tails, don't be shy because we're girls, it's fine"

Tails gulped "Okay" Tails whispered back, Cream hugged Tails, making him uncomfortable, Amy and Marine laughed at his discomfort

"You guys, get a room" Amy interrupted, Cream turned around looking surprised

"N-no, only if I shared the room with Tails" Cream replied, Tails blushed and Amy laughed

"Wow, go ah-" Marine got interrupted by Tails

"Please don't go there, it's hard enough on me I have a crush on her" Tails said without realizing, Cream blushed and hugged Tails

"I had a crush on you too Tails" Cream replied, Tails hugged back

"So yeah, we'll get a room, see you soon" Tails replied as he and Cream got out the pool, they held hands and entered Tails' house, then sat themselves on the sofa, with Cream wrapped up in a towel "Are you alright Cream?" Tails asked "That was pretty rude of them"

"I'm fine, it was only a joke" Cream blushed "Thank you for caring Tails, like always"

"Nah, thank you for telling me that you had a crush on me" Tails replied, they looked into each others eyes, Cream seeing blue eyes, and Tails seeing brown eyes. Their heads got closer, and then collided, with their lips kissing each other, Tails grabbed Creams head, as Cream grabbed Tails' head, they kissed each other deeply, wrestling tongues, Tails pulled away from the kiss and looked at Cream who was blushing like crazy

"W-was that kissing?" Cream asked, Tails nodded "That felt great"

"Yeah, it did" Tails replied, he then saw Marine and Amy enter the room soaking wet

"Sorry Tails, you got any towels?" Amy asked, Tails nodded

"Yep, I'll get them quick" Tails got up and ran to his bathroom, grabbing two towels, giving one to Amy, and the other to Marine

"Thanks" Marine replied, Tails turned away whilst they dried themselves, then got two towels thrown at the back of his head

"Huh?" Tails took the towels off him, and looked at Amy and Marine

"Thanks for letting us in the hot tub Tails, that was relaxing" Amy replied, as she smiled

"You should try it at night, when it's colder, and you need warming up" Tails replied, Amy and Marine looked at each other, as Tails looked at Cream

"Can we try that tonight?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"Yep, come round at 8:00 pm, see you guys then" Tails replied as the 2 girls left, Tails walked into his kitchen cheerfully, and then remembered Cream there "Cream? do you want to go back home now?" Tails asked, Cream shook her head

"Nah-ah, I'm wanna stay here..." Cream sighed "Tails, I gotta ask you something" Tails nodded and sat next to her, Cream instantly grabbed his hand

"What is it Cream? and remember, you can say anything to me" Tails replied, as he put a hand on her hand

"W-will you go out with me?" Cream asked, Tails sighed, and then smiled pulling her into a hug

"I will, I love you Cream" Tails replied, Cream blushed

"I love you too Tails" Cream replied, they then looked at each other, and started kissing instantly. Just as they kissed each other deeply on the lips, the phone rang, Tails pulled from the kiss and grabbed the phone beside him, then answering it

"Hello?" Tails answered

"Hello Mr. Tails, do you have any idea where Cream is?" Vanilla asked, Tails sighed

"She's here with me, is it alright if she stays over tonight, I'll bring her back tomorrow" Tails replied, Vanilla sighed

"I suppose so, give her a hug and a kiss from me for being a good girl on her adventures, Ms. Amy told me all about it" Vanilla replied, Tails laughed

"Sure, I will, see you soon Miss." Tails hung up, he looked at Cream and hugged her, then kissed her on the forehead "That was from your mother, and you're staying here with me today, is that alright?" Tails asked

"Yes it is Tails, and thank you" Cream replied, she grabbed his hand again "I cant wait til tonight, have you got anything planned this afternoon?"

"Not really" Tails scratched the back of his head "Other than upgrading my plane and building things, no"

"Well" Cream replied "Anything you can upgrade on the hot tub?" Cream pointed out, Tails' eyes grew wide

"That's right, there is a bunch I can upgrade on there" Tails stood up "And it will be a surprise, you stay here and watch cartoons, love you" Tails gave her a kiss as he went out into his workshop in the garden of his house, and then got out some items for the hot tub

* * *

It is now 8:00 pm, Tails had just about finished the hot tub, it looked bigger and better than before, Tails answered the door that had been knocked on before, in between building his hot tub, Cream made him lemonade when he came inside to use the toilet.

"Hey Tails" Amy hugged Tails

"H-hey Amy, and Marine" Tails replied, Marine then gave him a hug, Tails felt uncomfortable

"We wanna get in that hot tub of yours" Marine asked, as Tails noticed they were in their costumes

"Sure, but I have to tell you guys something first" Tails replied, Cream grabbed Tails' hand and held it tight "Me and Cream, we're going out... boyfriend and girlfriend" Tails explained, Amy gasped

"Congratulations, I knew you two would go out some day" Amy replied

"Anyway, let's show you to the new hot tub" Tails walked beside Cream as they walked to the hot tub. They instantly noticed it was bigger when they arrived, it was dark and there was no way of seeing

"T-Tails, it's getting c-c-cold" Cream shook violently, Tails wrapped his tails around her

"That's good, because it's getting warmer" Tails flicked a switch on the side of the hot tub, which turned on lights, with the shape of their heads glowing in the middle of the tub, Marine, Amy, Cream and Tails heads were what they seen inside there, and the pool was warming up along with bubbles

"Ooh" Amy and Marine were amazed at how much work he put into it

"It get's better, sit in there" Tails replied, they all got in and sat down, realizing the water was really warm

"Tails, this is amazing" Cream replied and kissed him on the cheek, Cream then snuggled up to Tails, watching the other girls as they admired the warmth

* * *

The girls spent a relaxing hour in the hot tub, listening to a radio that Tails had installed, the girls eventually had enough relaxation and got out

"Wow, good job Tails, I better be off, come on Marine" Amy replied, as she and Marine waved goodbye to Tails and Cream, who were still snuggled up in the hot tub

"Bye guys" Tails and Cream replied. After the two left, Tails and Cream looked at each other

"There's also, something I installed, watch" Tails pressed a button on the hot tub, and it lowered the water to reach the height of their ribs

"Uh, what does it do?" Cream asked, Tails laughed

"You lay down, and you have water surrounding you, and look" Tails pointed behind her, revealing a waterproof cushion behind her, Cream laid back and rested her head on it

"Wow, this is great Tails, I look forward to using it in the future" Cream replied

"Yeah, it will definitely be relaxing" Tails laid down next to Cream and wrapped his tails around her

"I'm glad you're my boyfriend" Cream replied "Mother suggested Charmy to be my boyfriend" Cream pulled a disgusted face

"I guess she doesn't understand you go for the mature type, like me" Tails replied, Cream nodded and kissed him on the cheek

"Let's just enjoy the night together" Cream replied

* * *

**A/N: Aw, want me to do more chapters, let me know along with a review, I'd appreciate it**

**R&R**


End file.
